Unreachable
by qyuwithJJ
Summary: "Jika kamu bisa memilih, akankah kamu menunjukkan cintamu tapi mungkin dia akan menjauh, atau tetap bertahan meskipun kamu harus terluka berulang kali? " Romance, fluff, hurt, comedy Changkyu, broken Kyumin, Yunjae, Hanchul, etc. slight Kangteuk dan CNBLUE :D Yaoi! Genderswitch! Author baru, jadi mungkin geje dan abal dan segala rupa. well, RnR yaaa, no bash no flame X)
1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun masih merenungi benda berbentuk persegi panjang di tangannya ketika suara Ummanya mengganggu paginya yang tenang bersama sang kekasih elektronik tercinta.

"Kyuuuu, makaaaaaaaan!" teriak Heechul.

"Iyaaa, aduh umma biasa aja dong! Emangnya telingaku ilang apa sampe segitunya?" sewot Kyuhyun karena kemesraannya dengan PSP diganggu.

"Ya siapa tau kan telinga kamu diculik Heebum pas kamu tidur. Udah sana, appamu udah capek masak," sahut Heechul sambil bercermin di cermin kamar Kyuhyun

"Aku nggak ngerti kenapa Appa bisa mau sama Umma yang kayak iblis gitu. Kerjaannya cuma arisan, ngaca, sama ngedesain baju. Yang masak Appa, udah gitu harus ke kantor lagi. Aneh," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Heh evil, Umma tau kamu ngomong apa tadi. Udah sana makan! Kalo Appa nggak mau sama Umma, pasti kamu juga nggak ada kan di dunia ini!" sewot Heechul.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan sambil berpikir dukun mana yang ummanya pakai untuk memelet appanya. Pasti itu dukun manjur banget, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Pagi Appa," kata Kyuhyun.

"Pagi," ucap Hankyung sambil tersenyum. Tak lupa di tangannya terdapat sebuah koran berbahasa Mandarin.

"Hannie sayang, buku sketsa yang kemarin mana ya? Coba cari?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne Chullie chagi, bagaimana kalau aku.."

"CARI!"

"Ne, ne"

Hankyung pun langsung mencari buku sketsa desain busana milik Heechul yang entah kemana.

"Tuhkan, Appa pasti dipelet sama Umma. Aku yakin, demi otak jeniusku, si master Starcraft!" ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Changmin yang ada di depan rumahnya.

"Umma, Appa, aku mau ke rumah Changmin yaaa!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari ke luar rumah.

Di luar rumah, Kyuhyun menemukan Jaejoong, umma Changmin, sedang merawat bunga-bunganya yang tumbuh di halaman.

"Ahjumma, annyeonghaseyo" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kyuhyun-ah. Mau ketemu Changmin ya? Dia ada di kamarnya," ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Sambil menuju ke kamar Changmin, Kyuhyun berpikir. Ummanya dan Jaejoong sungguh berbeda, bagaikan surga dan neraka. Kyuhyun merasa pemikirannya tepat lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kyu? Kita jadi battle kan? Tunggu di ruang tengah ya!" kata Changmin sambil melongok ke bawah.

"Ne. Jangan lama ya, aku ada janji sama Sungmin dua jam lagi!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Huft. Sungmin lagi. Apa kau tak bisa melihatku, Kyu?" batin Changmin sedih. Namun ia langsung mengubah ekspresinya.

"Ne, ne, duduklah dulu." sahut Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong yang mengurus bunganya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat Yunho yang akan berangkat kerja.

"Boo, aku berangkat dulu, ne?" ucap Yunho pada istrinya.

"Ne Yunnie bear, hati-hati yaaa" jawab Jaejoong.

"Boo.. morning kissnya mana?" kata Yunho jahil.

"Nggak Yun, nggak sekarang. Kamu nggak liat aku lagi sibuk? Lagian ini lagi di halaman, malu Yun!" jawab Jaejoong.

"Aah ayolah yeobo, hariku tanpa morning kiss darimu bagaikan gayung tanpa air.."

"Gombal gagal kamu Yun. Udah sana!" bentak Jaejoong galak.

"Ternyata Jae ahjumma juga galak. Apa semua perempuan galak? Tapi Minnie chagi kayaknya nggak gitu.." pikir Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Min, ternyata Ummamu galak juga ya?" kata Kyuhyun setelah Changmin datang.

"Lho baru tau? Umma sih baik, cuma suka mendadak galak kalo diganggu pas lagi masak sama ngerawat bunganya sama ngerawat kucingnya, sama ngebersihin rumah, sama nonton TV.." ucap Changmin sambil menerawang.

"Lalu kapan Ummamu nggak mendadak galak, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku juga jadi bingung, Kyu. Udah, battle yuk!" cengir Changmin.

"Ternyata kayaknya sifat Yunho ahjussi nurun sama Changmin nih soal kayak ginian," batin Kyuhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu kenapa ngangguk-ngangguk,Kyu?" selidik Changmin.

"Ah engga Min, pengen aja. Udah yuk battle!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, Changmin, ini dimakan kuenya. Ahjumma bikin sendiri lho. Oh iya, bawa untuk Ummamu juga ya, Kyu?" kata Jaejoong sambil meletakkan piring.

"..dan jangan dihabiskan, Min. Umma heran, kamu nggak kenyang-kenyang,"kata Jaejoong.

"tapi Umma, kan Umma bisa bi**&^%^)**&%^" kata Changmin, namun terputus karena Jaejoong memasukkan sepotong kue lagi ke mulut anaknya.

"Jae ahjumma memang sungguh, dia kayaknya versi malaikatnya Umma, tapi ternyata.." pikir Kyuhyun sambil bergidik.

*2 jam kemudian*

"Min, aku kayaknya harus pergi deh, aku ada janji sama Sungmin chagiku yang cantik itu" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aaaah Kyu, kamu nggak asik. Udah punya pacar aja gitu. Aku jadi pengen berdoa biar kamu jomblo aja, biar kamu bisa nemenin (baca: pacarin) aku.." kata Changmin dramatis.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi.

"Hahaha, Min, aku dapet sms dari Minnie chagi," pamer Kyuhyun.

Namun setelah membaca sms itu, Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu.

"Wae?" tanya Changmin.

"Min, dia membatalkan kencan kami. Padahal kami akan pergi ke taman bermain hari ini.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ah, tidak masalah! Ayo jalan-jalan sama aku aja! Ayo!" kata Changmin sambil menyeret Kyuhyun keluar rumah dengan hati gembira.

"Umma aku pergi ya!" kata Changmin.

"Neee, hati-hati!" sahut Jaejoong.

*di Pusat Pertokoan Myeongdong*

"Kyuuu, ayo semangat! Aku aja bisa semangat!" kata Changmin.

"Semangat apanya! Kencanku gagal Min.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Udah, gimana kalo kita ke kafe aja yuk? Aku traktir! Aku lagi seneng.." cengir Changmin.

"Kamu seneng di atas penderitaanku, Min. Aneh. Kamu seneng ya kalo aku sedih?" sewot Kyuhyun.

"Engga kok, yuk ah ke kafe yang disana!" kata Changmin dengan nada bahagia.

Dari jendela kafe, Kyuhyun melihat ke sekitar. Tiba-tiba maniknya menangkap sosok yang dia kenal.

"Min, Min!" kata Kyuhyun sambil memukul lengan Changmin.

"Apa sih! Biasa aja dong!" kata Changmin.

"Itu.. Itu.. Sungmin kan? Tapi kenapa ia bergandengan dengan pria itu?" kata Kyuhyun sedih.

"Hah? Benar Sungmin! Wah mana prianya tampan, kamu bisa kalah saing!" kata Changmin.

"Jung Pabo Min! Aku serius! Kamu kenapa sih nggak ngehibur aku?" kata Kyuhyun frutrasi.

"Iya iya maaf. Saudaranya kali.. Coba kamu telepon?" sugesti Changmin.

"Yoboseyo.. Chagi? Kamu dimana? Di rumah haelmoni? Ne, paipai."

"Aku jelas ngeliat perempuan itu angkat telepon, Kyu. Masa dia di rumah haelmoninya?" sewot Changmin.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Pandangannya menerawang. Hatinya bingung sekarang. Haruskah ia pergi atau bertahan? Hatinya menjerit, merintih, menangis. Kini, ia terkena luka tak kasat mata yang jelas Sungmin penyebabnya.

"Kyu? Kamu nggak apa kan? Yang kuat!" sahut Changmin sambil menggocangkan Kyuhyun.

"Min.." sahut Kyuhyun lirih.

"Apa?" jawab Changmin.

"Mungkin aku nggak akan bisa kuat, salahkan saja hatiku yang terlalu terbiasa dengan Sungmin.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Pandangannya kosong.

"..maka salahkan juga hatiku yang terlalu terbiasa denganmu, Kyu. Salahkan juga aku yang tak bisa melindungimu hingga ada orang lain yang menyakitimu. Salahkan aku untuk setiap luka yang orang lain torehkan, Kyu, aku akan tetap bertahan sampai kau melihat diriku, sampai aku terlihat pantas di matamu." batin Changmin sambil mengejar Kyuhyun.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Unreachable**

**Chapter : 2/...**

**Warning : OOC! Genderswitch! Yaoi! Random! **

**:: Nah readers sekalian, ini chapter 2 nya. Semoga kalian nggak bosen yaaa :)**

Changmin pun berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah pergi dengan galaunya. Yang pasti, Changmin bayar dulu pesanan mereka di kafe, kalo nggak adegan kejar-kejaran mereka pasti nambah satu tokoh lagi, yaitu pelayan kafe yang ngejar Changmin karena belum dibayar -.-

"Kyu, tungguin dong! Kamu kenapa sih?" kata Changmin sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Liat kan Min, tadi? Dia udah bohong sama aku. Dia kayaknya bahagia banget.." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Ya belum tentu juga sih,Kyu. Bisa aja itu saudara dia atau siapa kan kita nggak tau. Bisa aja dia ngajak saudaranya buat beli kado kejutan buat kamu. Kamu bentar lagi ulang tahun kan!" kata Changmin yakin.

"Min, jeongmal gomawo udah mau ngehibur aku, cuma setau aku, dia nggak punya saudara cowok, dia nggak pernah cerita. Terus ini bulan Mei, ulang tahun aku kan Februari.. UDAH LEWAT MIN!" sewot Kyuhyun.

"Biasa aja dong, nggak usah pake nyembur aku segala. Nah sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku mau pulang aja, Min. Haaaah.." Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam mobil Changmin.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Changmin berbunyi.

"Yoboseyo? Ne Umma? Mwo? Ngambilin kue pesanan Umma? Nggak lah Umma, masa kuenya aku abisin sambil di jalan. Waktu itu kan aku kepepet.. Loh? KYU!"

Changmin melongo. Ternyata saking galaunya Kyuhyun, dia tanpa sadar menghidupkan mesin mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin.

"Terus aku gimana dong? Untung bawa dompet. Naik taksi aja mungkin ya. Haaah, Kyuhyun galau, aku juga jadi ikutan galau.." kata Changmin.

Changmin pun berjalan ke toko kue langganan Jaejoong yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Setelah mengambil kue, Changmin memutuskan untuk naik taksi.

"Hmm.. Andwae! Nanti Umma marah. Kalo secolek ketauan ngga yah. Tapi nanti jadi pengen lagi. Apa semua makanan itu narkoba jadi aku suka ketagihan ya?" pikir Changmin sambil memikirkan apa dia mau buka kotak kuenya atau nggak.

Tak lama kemudian, Changmin pun sampai ke rumahnya.

"Eh Min, kamu udah pulang. Mana kuenya? Kalo rapi gini sih pasti nggak kamu makan di jalan kan? Halmeoni dan harabeoji mau kesini soalnya" kata Jaejoong sambil mengambil kue dari tangan Changmin.

"Umma betul! I know you got it, YEAAAAAAH!~"

"Berisik! Nggak usah teriak-teriak, kamu bukan Max Changmin DBSK kan?" kata Jaejoong sadis.

"Huwee Umma nggak mengakui ketampananku ini? Oiya Umma, aku jadi galau.." kata Changmin sambil memeluk ummanya yang sedang memotong-motong kue.

"Aigoo, anak Umma. Tumben peluk-peluk? Galau karena Kyu ya?" kata Jaejoong jahil.

"Umma tau aja nih. Kok umma tau?" tanya Changmin sambil menyusupkan mukanya ke leher ummanya.

"Kalo ada yang liat dari belakang, pasti dikiranya Umma doyan berondong nih dipeluk-peluk. Lagian tadi Umma ngeliat Kyu bawa mobil kamu, sekarang malah diparkir di rumahnya juga. Pasti dia lagi galau banget ya?" tebak Jaejoong. Gotcha, tebakannya tepat!

"Bener Umma, dia galau sama cewenya lagi. Apa dia nggak bisa ngeliat aku?" tanya Changmin.

"Min, Kyu nggak buta, bisa laaah liat kamu, apalagi badan kamu gede gitu. Mending sekarang kamu ke rumahnya gih, sekalian bilangin ke Heechul ahjumma kalo piringnya Umma jangan lupa dibalikin. Terus, jangan lupa rencana buat besok gitu." kata Jaejoong.

"Buat besok? Jangan bilang Umma ama Hee ahjumma mau shopping lagi?" kata Changmin.

"Enggak, kami cuma mau ketemuan sama temen SMA, reuni ceritanya. Terus ya sambil jalan ke mall lah sebentar.." kata Jaejoong sambil senyum-senyum.

"Iya Umma, itu namanya shopping juga -.-" pikir Changmin.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun sedang galau di rumahnya. Pertama, dia galau karena Sungmin. Kedua, dia galau karena saking galaunya, dia jadi ninggalin Changmin. Ya tiang listrik yang satu itu nggak akan marah sih ditinggal, cuma gimana kalo dia minta Kyu buat traktir dia sebagai penebusan dosa. Bisa bangkrut Kyuhyun nanti.

"Gila dong, gue galau karena dua Min!" batin Kyuhyun sambil ngacak-ngacak rambutnya yang emang udah acak-acakan.

"Kalo mau keramas, ya keramas aja sana! Daripada geje ngelakuin gerakan keramas gitu," kata Heechul sambil lewat.

"Aniya Umma, gimana sih? Keramas dari Hongkong? Aku lagi galau nih umma, galau!" sewot Kyuhyun.

"Iya, Umma tau kok. Kamu galau kenapa lagi? Sungmin ya!" tebak Heechul.

"Iya Umma, ditambah lagi aku nggak sengaja ninggalin Changmin di Myeongdong, terus aku pulang bawa mobilnya lagi!" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Ckck.. Kalo kata Umma sih yaaa, mending kamu sama Changmin aja daripada Sungmin. Kayaknya dia nggak akan bikin kamu galau!" ceplos Heechul.

"Duh Umma jangan aneh deh. Pertama, kita udah temenan dari kecil. Kedua, kita sering banget ketemu kayak sahabat, persis kayak Umma sama Jae ahjumma tuh. Terus, kita sama-sama namja. Aku belum kepikiran buat kesana, Umma!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Umma nggak aneh. Baguslah, kalian tinggal nikah aja kalo udah klop gitu. Sekarang juga udah banyak kan yang sama sesama namja, terus kenapa?"

"Umma ih! Kalo gitu Umma nikah juga aja sama Jae ahjumma!"

"Terus kamu sama Changmin gimana? Mau Umma masukin lagi ke dalem perut Umma? Terus apa Changmin juga harus masuk lagi ke perut Jae ahjumma? Aneh-aneh aja, appamu mau gimana kalo Umma sama Jae ahjumma?" kata Heechul.

"Ya gampanglah, appa kan bisa sama Yunho ahjussi!" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada brilian.

"Iya gampang, terus kamu pengen appamu dibunuh Yunho ahjussi pake hapkido-nya? Udah tau Yunho ahjussi posesif banget sama istrinya juga."

"Ah, appa kan bisa kungfu, ya mereka battle aja kali!" kata Kyuhyun yakin.

"Aneh. Udah sana! Umma mau maskeran dulu nih biar tambah cantik hihihi," kata Heechul sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke taman belakang rumahnya dan duduk disana. Ia melihat ke arah langit sambil merenung.

"Mau hujan.. Aku jatuh cinta padanya di saat hari sedang hujan. Saat itu aku sadar, matanya menyihir mataku sehingga aku tak dapat berpaling. Sampai saat ini, aku selalu tersihir olehnya, selalu. Hari ini mendung, seperti hatiku yang terselimuti awan gelap. Kelam, berarak, tak berarah. Namun, bukankah setelah hujan pasti akan ada pelangi?" pikir Kyuhyun.

"Hey Kyu!" panggil Changmin.

"...tapi kan nggak gitu juga, masa sih pelanginya Changmin?" batin Kyuhyun.

"Kamu lagi mikirin kegantengan aku ya Kyu? HAHAHA," kata Changmin sambil tertawa nista.

"Apa sih Min, aku lagi inget kalo aku jatuh cinta ama Sungmin pas hari lagi hujan.." lirih Kyuhyun.

"...dan aku benci melihat betapa perhatiannya dirimu padanya, aku benci dirinya yang membuat matamu yang berbinar menjadi sendu, aku benci ia yang kau agungkan meski kau disakiti. Mungkin aku tak jatuh cinta padamu di hari hujan, namun rasa sayangku padamu sama seperti tetesan hujan yang membasahi bumi. Aku hujan, kamu tanah. Hujan akan terus menyirami tanah sampai tanahnya basah, agar tanahnya tidak tandus, dan begitu pula Jung Changmin akan selalu menyayangi Tan Kyuhyun walaupun itu masih harus seribu kali disakiti. Bibirmu terlalu berharga untuk mengucap namanya, matamu terlalu berharga untuk memancarkan kebahagiaan untuknya.." batin Changmin.

Dan tanpa sadar, di saat hujan mulai turun, mereka termenung di halaman rumah Kyuhyun. Dengan Kyuhyun yang memikirkan Sungmin, dan Changmin yang memikirkan Kyuhyun. Mereka terdiam seakan enggan membuka pembicaraan. Keengganan itu, timbul karena kedua hati yang terluka akan sebab yang sama. Cinta.

TBC

qyu said : ini cerita terlahir dari otak random aku jadi mian kalo geje banget dan OOC! Aku belum tau cerita ini mau sampe berapa chapter, tapi mungkin di setiap chapter nggak akan selalu fokus sama itu-itu aja hehehe. Imajinasi abal dasar -.-

Tapi makasih banget sama yang udah ngefollow, ngefavorite, dan ngereview juga. Jeongmal gomawo, aku seneng banget X)) semoga kalian nggak bosen sama tulisan aku :)

Balasan review chapter 1:

- une anee : hahaha gini nih silent reader yang oke banget, bilang" dulu! X)

- riekyumidwife : udah aku bales reviewnya di PM ya :D

- YunieNie : udah dibales di PM juga yaaa X)

- xoxoxo : iya, ming chul sama jae disini yeoja, mian ya bikin bingung hehehe. sayangnya, imajinasi aku blm pengen mereka bersatu X)) *jahat

- FiWonKyu0201 : hahaha iya nih salahin imajinasi aku yang pengen Changmin ngegalau dulu X) masih lama deh kayaknya galaunya *ups. Huehehe XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Nah ini chapter 3. Changkyu nya dikit -_- malah ngebahas Yunjae ama HanChul. Hahaha. Semoga kalian nggak kecewa :D**

**Title : Unreachable**

**Chapter : 3/...**

Sementara para anak sedang galau dan para istri sedang di rumah masing-masing, ternyata Hankyung dan Yunho lagi ketemuan di sebuah kafe. Lumayan, menghilangkan stress setelah kerja dan sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"Saham memang lagi bagus ya, Hyung. Jadi kepikiran buat buka cabang baru kalo udah punya modal lagi.." sahut Yunho.

"Iya bener. Tapi susah juga sih persiapannya kan?" tanya Hankyung sambil mengangkat cangkirnya.

"Iya sih.. Tapi Hyung, enak juga ya disini. Suasananya enak, harganya juga oke. Hyung sering kesini ya?" tanya Yunho.

"Yaah kadang sih, kalo lagi pusing di rumah. Daripada liat anak main game lagi, istri ngedesain lagi, maskeran lagi.. Mending kesini sambil baca koran," jawab Hankyung sambil menerawang.

"Bener sih Hyung, aku juga kadang gitu. Jae sih emang banyak kegiatannya di rumah, tapi yaa gitu. Kalo lagi kumat galaknya, dipeluk aja nggak mau. Kadang aku iri sama Jiji, kucing aja dipeluk. Aku suaminya? Waktu itu aja Hyung, dia malah ngurusin bunganya daripada aku!" cerita Yunho.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Jadi gini Hyung, waktu itu aku sempet cidera gara-gara kebanyakan latihan Hapkido. Pas turun dari mobil, aku susah jalan kan, pincang. Nah, Jae memang tadinya maksudnya mau nolongin aku, cuma aku keburu jatuh duluan, tepat di atas tanaman bunga kesayangannya. Dia langsung lari. Aku sempet bangga sama dia, betapa sayangnya Jae sama aku.."

"Nah, mending. Chullie sih nggak akan gitu.." Kata Hankyung sambil menatap langit-langit kafe.

"Iya Hyung, dia lari terus teriak : BUNGAKU! ANDWAEEEEE!" kata Yunho.

"Tapi kamu ditolongin kan?" tanya Hankyung prihatin.

"Iya sih, tapi mukanya cemberut banget. Udah aku rayu juga tetep aja kayaknya dia kesumat sama aku. Setelah aku beliin bunga yang sama buat dia tanam, baru aja dia senyum lagi!" kata Yunho sambil geleng-geleng.

"Kalo Chullie nggak gitu. Jae masih baik tuh. Waktu itu, ada klien nelepon dan aku harus nyatet alamatnya. Karena buru-buru, aku sobek aja kertas yang ada di meja itu. Pertama, aku lupa kalo aku lagi di ruang kerja Chullie. Kedua, aku lupa kalo kertas yang disitu kan.."

"Maksud Hyung desainnya Hee Noona? Hyung berani banget!" kata Yunho sambil menepuk bahu Hankyung.

"Iya, desainnya. Karena udah terlanjur aku sobek, ya udah aku buang desainnya dengan harapan kalo Chullie nggak sadar. Tapi pas aku buang, ternyata Chullie liat.. Dia senyum.." kata Hankyung.

"Hee Noona nggak marah? Padahal waktu kuliah dulu kan cuma Hyung yang bisa deketin Hee Noona dengan sukses! Apalagi sampe nikah, punya Kyuhyun pula. Hyung kurang keren gimana?" hibur Yunho.

"Iya Yun, udah senyum langsung dia bilang : Hannie chagi, yang tadi kertas desain aku kan? Coba aku tebak, kamu nggak sengaja nyobek terus kamu buang kan? Aku bener kan? Gimana kalo kamu tidur di luar aja hari ini?" cerocos Hankyung.

"Gila, mulut Hee Noona emang tajem banget kayak pisau buah yang diasah 24 jam nonstop! Eh Hyung, katanya besok mereka mau pada ketemuan ya sama temen SMAnya?" kata Yunho.

"Itu berarti kita.." kata Hankyung.

"FREE!" teriak Yunho dan Hankyung bersamaan sambil tos. Apa kalian lupa kalian sedang di tempat umum -.-

"Tapi Hyung kelanjutan yang tadi gimana? Hyung beneran tidur di luar?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Ya gitu, Chullie langsung pergi setelah itu. Aku udah lega. Taunya, dia bawa tendanya Kyuhyun dan bilang: ini, bangun di halaman sana. Aku nggak mau tidur sama kamu sebelum aku beres ngebalikin desain aku." kata Hankyung.

"Wow, Hee noona beneran. Jadi yang waktu itu bikin tenda di luar rumah itu Hyung? Aku penasaran soalnya. Kirain Kyuhyun!" kata Yunho takjub.

"Ya gitu, Chullie memang ajaib. Aku juga heran, kenapa aku bisa sama dia.."

"Aku sama Jae juga gitu. Apalagi kalo inget dulu harus ketemu sama Appanya yang mirip kingkong itu. Wow. Aku hampir hilang keyakinan, Hyung!" cerita Yunho.

"Padahal kan kamu ketua klub Hapkido dulu. Masa gitu aja takut? Sebenernya Kangin Ahjussi baik kan," kata Hankyung sambil memotong makanan pesanannya.

"Iya, yang jadi masalahnya, setiap aku ke rumah Jae, aku ketemunya sama Leeteuk Ahjumma. Mana aku tau suaminya kayak bodyguard gitu. Suatu hari aku diundang makan malam, aku ketemu beliau. Aku pikir itu pasti bodyguard Jae, taunya BooJae bilang: Appa!"

"Terus kamu gimana?" sahut Hankyung.

"Rasanya dahsyat banget Hyung, kontras banget kan sama Leetuk Ahjumma. Dan sifat galaknya Jae ternyata nurun dari Appanya.." terawang Yunho.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho berbunyi.

"Yoboseyo. Ne? Mwo? Abeonim dan Eommonim datang? Hah udah di rumah? ANDWAE!" kata Yunho panik.

"Ada apa Yun? Kenapa? Apa di rumah kebakaran?" tanya Hankyung lebay.

"Appa sama Ummanya Jae udah di rumah! Hyung, ayo kita pulang! Gimana kalo besok kita ngobrol lagi selagi para istri nggak di rumah," tawar Yunho.

"Aah bener, gimana kalo besok kita main golf atau tenis. Udah lama kan?" kata Hankyung.

Dan keduanya pun masuk ke mobil masing-masing dan pulang ke rumah.

*di rumah keluarga Jung*

"Haelmoniiiiiiiii!" teriak Changmin sambil memeluk Leeteuk.

"Salam dulu sama Haraboji sana!" kata Jae sambil membawa piring makanan.

"Harabo.. KUE!" kata Changmin sambil berlari ke arah Jaejoong.

"Anak bodoh, kerjanya cuma makan!" kata Kangin sambil mengocok kepala Changmin.

"Adudududuh ampun Haraboji! Habisnya lapar hehe.." cengir Changmin.

"Lapar terus. Appamu mana?" tanya Kangin.

"Appa belum pulang kayaknya. Haraboji mau apa? Kopi ya kopi. Aku bikinin yaaah!" kata Changmin sambil menuju dapur.

"Tumben anak itu mau bikin kopi. Biasanya nggak." kata Kangin heran.

"Mungkin dia sudah berubah, yeobo," jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Appa, Umma, Changmin mana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Katanya tadi bikin kopi. Mungkin ke dapur," jawab Kangin.

"Mwo? Dapur? Aigoo !" kata Jaejoong sambil berlari ke dapur.

"Ada apa dengan keluarga ini? Di rumah suka lari-lari. Apa mereka pikir lagi ikut Running Man?" ucap Kangin sambil melihat ke arah dapur.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong keluar dari dapur sambil menarik kerah baju Changmin.

"Tuhkan, Umma udah tau maksud kamu. Mau nyolek makanan Umma kan!" tuduh Jaejoong.

"Umma lepas ih, aku bukan Jiji!" kata Changmin sambil meronta.

"Udah, duduk sini sama Haraboji. Kamu nggak berubah kan. Ckck." geleng Kangin.

"Appa sih percaya aja. Mau sepuluh tahun lagi juga dia masih bakalan kayak gitu." sungut Jaejoong sambil pergi ke dapur.

"Eommonim! Abeonim! Mianhaeyo, aku terlambat!" kata Yunho sambil berlari masuk ke rumah.

"Tuhkan yang satu ini lari juga. Kalian kayak ikutan Running Man aja!" kata Kangin.

"Habis buru-buru hehehe. Loh Min, kok kamu megang tangan Haraboji gitu? Tumben," tanya Yunho heran.

"Soalnya aku sayang banget sama Haraboji heheheh" dusta Changmin.

"Ah apa? Tadi dia mau nyolek makanan di dapur, jadi harus gini," kata Kangin sambil menggeplak tangan Changmin.

"Huwee Umma, Halmeoni, aku yang tampan rupawan dan jenius ini terkena KDRT huweeeee," ujar Changmin lebay.

"Ah lebay kamu, Min. Turunan siapa sih lebay gitu. Udah ah, Appa mandi dulu ya," ujar Yunho sambil melangkah ke lantai atas.

"Turunan kamu, Yunnie Bear!" teriak Jaejoong dari dapur.

Mari kita biarkan sejenak keluarga Jung menyiapkan makan malam..

*di rumah keluarga Tan*

"Hannie, jadi besok kan aku mau reuni sama temen SMA aku. Kamu di rumah kan sama Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul.

"Yeobo, rencananya aku sama Yunho mau pergi tenis atau main golf.." kata Hankyung.

"Nggak apa sih gitu juga, tapi kamu masak dulu kan buat Kyuhyun? Aku pergi sama Jae dari pagi." kata Heechul manis tapi menohok.

"Ne, ne. Kamu cuma reuni aja kan? Nggak akan shopping kan?" tanya Hankyung.

"Aniyo yeobo, kami memang ke mall tapi buat liat-liat. Aku juga kan butuh inspirasi buat desain aku. Apalagi aku sama Jae mau buka kafe, harus banyak inspirasi kan!" kata Heechul yakin.

"Terus barang yang kamu jadiin inspirasi kamu bawa pulang ke rumah kan? Tas, sepatu, atau baju?" selidik Hankyung.

"Oh, jadi kamu keberatan? Kamu nggak suka kalo aku gitu, yeobo? Kamu nggak mau ngedukung aku ya. Kamu pengen karir ngedesain aku nggak berkembang kan!" tuduh Heechul dramatis.

"Bukan gitu yeobo.." jelas Hankyung.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu besok aku ke salon juga sama Jae. Kamu nggak keberatan kan?" selidik Heechul.

"Ani ani, ne. Have fun besok.." kata Hankyung sambil menerawang di depan TV.

"Umma pasti baru maksa Appa lagi kan? Untung Appa nggak cepet tua punya istri kayak Umma!" cerocos Kyuhyun.

"Loh. Kalo Umma cantik dan modis Appamu juga bakal bangga kan. Nggak malu-maluin kalo ketemu relasi. Nggak menarik minat Appamu buat selingkuh!" kata Heechul sadis.

"Iya sih Appa nggak bakal selingkuh.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Tuh tau!" kata Heechul yakin.

Kyuhyun pun duduk di sebelah Hankyung sambil menerawang.

"Apalagi kalo inget kejadian itu.." pikir keduanya.

_Flashback_

Saat itu, Hankyung kedatangan klien dari Cina. Penampilan Hankyung sebagai direktur muda yang sukses namun santai menarik perhatian Victoria, yeoja yang merupakan sekretaris dari seorang pria Cina yang bernama Lu Han. Victoria memakai pakaian yang agak minim dan wajahnya yang cantik tentunya mengundang banyak pria untuk tertarik kepadanya. Hankyung juga sempat tertarik, namun ia teringat akan Heechul, jadi ia pun mewaraskan otaknya.

"Ne Hankyung-ssi, bagaimana? Anda sepakat dengan kerjasama kita?" tanya Lu Han.

"Ne, ne. Baiklah, Lu Han-ssi. Mari saya antar ke depan," jawab Hankyung sambil tersenyum ramah.

Pada saat berjalan, Victoria pura-pura tersandung sehingga jatuh ke pelukan Hankyung.

"Eh hati-hati," ucap Hankyung sambil menahan Victoria.

"Ah, mianhaeyo, Hankyung-ssi. Saya kurang hati-hati.." ucap Victoria sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne, Hankyung-ssi. Saya tunggu Anda di perjamuan makan malam nanti," kata Lu Han.

"Ne, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Lu Han-ssi," kata Hankyung.

*malamnya*

"Yeobo, jadi kamu menyusul?" tanya Hankyung pada Heechul.

"Ne, aku akan menyusul dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi aku mengantar desain dulu, oke?" kata Heechul.

"Ne, Yeobo. Aku berangkat dulu, ne?" ucap Hankyung sambil mencium pipi Heechul.

Saat Hankyung tiba di restoran, ternyata Lu Han belum datang.

"Maafkan Hankyung-ssi, Lu Han Sajangnim belum datang karena terjebak macet," jelas Victoria.

"Ah, tidak apa. Saya bisa menunggu," kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya Hankyung-ssi.. Ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih saya untuk kejadian tadi siang" ucap Victoria sambil mencium pipi Hankyung.

"Aigoo! Anda tak usah seperti itu, itu hanya kejadian yang tak disengaja!" sahut Hankyung kaget.

"Hannie! Omo! Siapa perempuan ini? Beraninya mencium!" tunjuk Heechul yang ternyata melihat kejadian tersebut pada Victoria.

"Siapa Anda?" sewot Victoria kepada Heechul.

"Mwo? Beraninya! Biar kuhajar dia!" kata Heechul sambil mengangkat gaunnya.

"Umma, sudah !" kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang lengan Heechul.

"Setahu saya Hankyung-ssi belum menikah, apalagi dengan perempuan seperti Anda!" kata Victoria.

"Mwo? Bukan berarti saya jarang datang ke kantor Hannie, jadi dia belum menikah! Kalo iya, lalu ini apa!" kata Heechul sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Bisa saja dia bukan anak Anda kan!" kata Victoria sambil menggandeng Hankyung.

"Mianhaeyo, Victoria-ssi.." ucap Hankyung terputus karena..

DDUAK!

"Rasakan! Beraninya mengganggu suami orang!" kata Heechul puas setelah memukul Victoria menggunakan tas yang dibawanya.

"Umm.. Umma.." kata Kyuhyun speechless.

"Yeobo.. Mianhaeyo Victoria-ssi. Ini memang istri dan anak saya, mungkin di China saya selalu sendiri makanya saya terlihat belum menikah. Di China tidak banyak yang tahu saya sudah menikah memang," jelas Hankyung.

Victoria pun berlari sambil menahan malu. Tak lama setelah itu, Lu Han mengatakan bahwa Victoria mengundurkan diri menjadi sekretarisnya dengan alasan yang tak dapat disebutkan.

_flashback end_

"Iyalah Umma, Appa nggak akan selingkuh soalnya Umma ganas banget" batin Kyuhyun.

Hankyung dan Kyuhyun pun mengangguk berbarengan mengingat kejadian itu. Mengakui keganasan Heechul yang tertutupi wajah cantik dan badan seksinya.

"Ngapain sih kalian? Ngangguk kayak boneka boneka panel surya yang ada di mobil aja," kata Heechul.

Memang sih sofa yang Hankyung dan Kyuhyun duduki tepat berada di bawah lampu di ruangan tengah mereka.

"Ah nggak, cuma lagi mikirin kecantikan Umma aja.." alibi Kyuhyun.

"Pasti bohong kan? Umma bener kan. Awas aja kalo ketauan mikirin kejelekan Umma," kata Heechul sambil bercermin.

"Appa, Umma bisa baca pikiran orang ya?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Appa juga nggak tau," bisik Hankyung.

"Tuh, lagi bisik-bisik tentang aku kan! Pasti bener nih. Awas!" ancam Heechul.

"Udah yuk nonton TV aja.." kata Hankyung mencari keselamatan.

"Iya Appa.." angguk Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya mereka pun termenung di depan TV, berpura-pura menonton TV, meninggalkan Heechul yang sibuk bercermin.

TBC

**qyu said : aku emang nggak bisa fokus ke Changkyu doang, jadi muter ke keluarganya, nanti balik lagi terus nanti ke keluarganya lagi.. hahaha parah. terus ini ada slight Kangteuk ya? Dialog teuk cuma 1 baris dooong -_- *slapped. Jeongmal mianhae buat aff(x)tion, saya minjem Vic eonnie nya, dinistakan lagi. Mian yaa, jangan ngeflame sama ngebash :D hehe. Apalagi ya? Banyak kurangnya sih, tapi semoga nanti bisa diperbaiki di chap mendatang yaaa X) **

**Balasan review..**

****- riekyumidwife : iya nih kyu nggak peka, tapi kalo peka ntar nggak manjang nih ceritanya *pikiran nista. HAHAHA :))

- Kim Selena : bisa dong, kalo nggak bisa aku bikin autis :)) *jahat. Iya nih, mereka pada galau karena aku yang mellow X) Btw, aku suka banget ceritanya yang Uncommited (somplak version).

- Jejekyu Red Sapphire : hahaha ini sudah dilanjut :)) gomawo udah ngefave XD

- FiWonKyu0201 : iya tuh, Kyu belum sadar mulu ya. Ckck. Kalo sadar, cerita ini tamat X))

Nah, gomawo buat yang udah ngereview, ngefave, dan ngefollow. Itu berarti banget buat aku :') *lebay.

Masih ditunggu reviewnya, semoga nggak bosen dan kecewa X)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Unreachable**

**Chapter : 4/...**

**Warning : tambah geje, dan makin OOC banget! tapi semoga kalian nggak bosen :) dozo~**

Sesudah mandi, Yunho pun turun dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang mengaduk sup di panci.

"BooJae.." panggil Yunho sambil memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Lepas dulu Yun, aku lagi nyiapin makan nih," jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku capek.. Maunya sama kamu biar ilang capeknya!" kata Yunho posesif.

"Heyyy.. Nanti dulu Yunnie bear, kamu duduk dulu oke?" tawar Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk Yunho dari belakang.

"Appa, aku juga mau dong kayak kalian.." kata Changmin.

"Heh, peluk aja pacarmu sana. Cari pacar makanya!" kata Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Ini lagi pake ikutan. Udah pelukan sana berdua!" kata Jaejoong jengah.

"SHIREO!" seru Yunho dan Changmin berbarengan.

Jaejoong pun merasa kesal karena tak bebas bergerak. Bayangkan, Changmin memeluk Yunho dan Yunho memeluk Jaejoong.

"Kalian ini, pantesan Jae nggak selesai terus masaknya, dipeluk gitu. Jae nggak akan ilang kok," sahut Leeteuk sambil tersenyum geli.

"Iya nih Umma, ribet!" ketus Jaejoong.

"Udah, main ular naganya udahan dulu, sana pada duduk di ruang makan. Ayo Umma bantu," tawar Leeteuk.

Di meja makan sudah ada Kangin yang sedang duduk sambil memantau harga saham di tablet. Setelah Yunho duduk, mereka pun langsung membahas saham akhir-akhir ini dengan Changmin yang memasang muka bosan.

"Ayo makanan sudah siap, kalian para pria berhenti dulu lah membahas sahamnya. Ayo kita makan," sahut Leeteuk sambil menaruh makanan di atas meja.

"Memang gitu sih Umma, kalo udah masalah saham ya Yunnie jadi autis," sindir Jaejoong.

'Ini kan demi kelangsungan perusahaan juga, Boo. Soalnya kan.."

"Makan NGGAK?" tanya Jaejoong dengan penuh penekanan pada kata yang ditulis dengan huruf kapital.

"Ne, ne," jawab Yunho sambil mengambil nasi.

Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum geli sambil melirik ke arah Kangin yang pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Beneran sifat galak Haraboji turun ke Umma dong. Untung aku nggak galak kaya Umma!" batin Changmin. Ah, mungkin belum aja turun si sifat galak itu, mungkin masih ngantri -.-

Mereka pun makan bersama dengan suasana hangat khas keluarga Jung.

Setelah makan malam dan bincang-bincang santainya usai, Kangin dan Leeteuk pun berpamitan dari rumah keluarga Jung.

"Masakanmu memang enak, Jae. Katanya mau buka kafe? Umma pasti doakan, nanti undang Umma ya kalo kafemu buka," sahut Leeteuk sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Ne Umma, pasti kuundang. Benar ya Umma, nanti bantu kami mendekorasi kafe," jawab Jaejoong sambil balas memeluk.

Lalu mereka pun melambaikan tangan ke arah mobil Kangin yang semakin menjauh.

"Appa, cerita pas dulu ketemu Umma dong. Kenapa bisa sih Appa sama Umma jadian?" tanya Changmin.

"Kamu mau nembak yeoja terus nyari inspirasi dari Appa kan? Ne, Appa akan cerita," bangga Yunho.

"Appa udah deh, nggak usah pake acara nebak-nebak aku mau apa. Cerita aja bisa kan?" sahut Changmin. Tuh, pedesnya omongan Jae nurun kan sama Changmin?

"Jadi gini, dulu Appa ketua klub Hapkido dan Ummamu ketua klub masak. Karena kecantikan Ummamu, banyak namja yang suka, ya termasuk Appa. Suatu hari, Appa pulang sekolah dan menemukan Ummamu lagi digoda para namja. Ya Appa nyelametin dia dong, heroik kan?" cerita Yunho.

"Ih, hidup Appa FTV banget -.-" kata Changmin.

"Nah, belum selesai. Dari situ, BooJae suka bikinin Appa bekal, suka nganter makanan ke ruang klub Hapkido, wah banyak deh. Appa juga nganter dia pulang setiap hari. Akhirnya, Appa memberanikan diri buat nembak Ummamu dan kami jadian," kata Yunho sambil mengenang masa lalunya.

"Haaaah, nggak ada tantangannya sih proses jadian Appa.." protes Changmin.

"Lah terus Appa harus melintas sungai Amazon dulu sambil dikejar piranha? Atau Appa harus terjun dari atas Niagara sambil bawa banner bertuliskan : Jae, saranghae! Gitu?" jawab Yunho dengan nada lebay.

"Ya enggaklah Appa, maksudnya kan masa nggak ada halangannya gitu.." jelas Changmin.

"Ooh, dulu Appa disuruh tanding dulu sama Kangin Haraboji, secara beliau kan ketua klub taekwondo dulunya. Appa sempet gentar sih, tapi ya Appa tetap tanding. Akhirnya, kami berdua seri dan memang, Appa babak belur banget. Untung wajah tampan Appa nggak ilang,Min. Bayangin kalo ilang, gimana bisa kamu kayak sekarang?" tanya Yunho.

Bukannya menjawab, Changmin malah berteriak "Umma, Appa lebay!"

"Memang Min! Appamu lebay kayak kamu!" jawab Jaejoong.

"Tapi ada satu kejadian yang bikin Appa sadar kalo BooJae nggak selembut yang Appa kira, Min.." ingat Yunho.

"Apa?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Waktu itu Appa ngintip ke klub masak. Ternyata, masalah masakan sih Ummamu perfeksionis banget. Belum lagi pas suatu saat dia nemuin ruang klub masak diobrak-abrik sama seseorang. Saat ketauan orangnya, Ummamu langsung mukul mukanya pake wajan! Waktu itu, Appa sadar kalo Ummamu itu galak Min, nggak beda jauh sama Harabojimu.." kata Yunho.

"Umma.. kaya Hee ahjumma ya Appa?" kata Changmin ngeri.

"Nggak sih, tapi memang mereka akrab banget kan. Sifatnya juga mirip sih, cuma Jae lebih halus sedikit.." kata Yunho.

"Hey sampai kapan kalian mau ngobrol disitu? Udah malem, mendingan tidur. Kalo masih mau ngobrol ya terserah, tapi pakai jaket ya. Udaranya dingin!" sahut Jaejoong dari dalam rumah.

"Nah satu lagi Min, segalak apapun Jae dan Hee Noona, mereka orangnya perhatian kok. Yuk kita masuk sekarang?" ajak Yunho.

Changmin pun mengikuti langkah Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah sambil memikirkan ucapan Yunho.

Setelah masuk ke kamarnya, Changmin pun melihat keluar ke arah jendela kamar Kyuhyun. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menelepon seseorang sambil tertawa. Karena merasa diperhatikan, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Changmin dan melambaikan tangannya dari dalam kamarnya. Changmin balas melambai lalu menutup jendela kamarnya.

"Hhh, sampai kapan ya aku gini terus. Suatu saat aku pasti bisa!" tekad Changmin.

Changmin mengambil ponselnya lalu mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

_to : Jonghyun_

_Hey, besok aku datang ke studio ya?_

Tak lama kemudian, Changmin pun mendapatkan balasan.

_from : Jonghyun_

_Boleh hyung, jam berapa? Tapi besok aku mau nganterin Amber dulu, mungkin di studio bakal ada Minho._

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sejak kapan Jonghyun nganterin Amber? Sejak kapan Minho nongkrong di studio CNBLUE? Ya kecuali kalo mereka memang lagi pengen ngumpul.

_to : Jonghyun_

_Mau nganterin Amber? Kayak kakaknya aja kamu. Memangnya Yonghwa kemana jadi Minho yang duluan di studio?_

Rasa penasaran Changmin pun hilang saat mendapatkan sms balasan.

_from : Jonghyun_

_Hyung salah sms ya? Memang Amber adik aku, kembaran aku malah. Aku Kim Jonghyun, bukan Lee Jonghyun :p_

Changmin pun mengecek kontaknya. Memang, Kim Jonghyun dan Lee Jonghyun dua-duanya ia tulis sebagai Jonghyun di kontaknya.

"Pabo Min! Kenapa aku nggak ngecek dulu sih? Jadi aja ribet gini," batin Changmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

_to : Jonghyun Dino_

_Mian ne, kkk~ Sekarang namamu udah ganti jadi Jonghyun Dino! Udah ya, aku mau tidur :p *mehrong*_

Jonghyun pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat membaca sms balasan dari Changmin.

"Chwang hyung nggak berubah ya, selaluuu aja gitu," pikir Jonghyun.

Sebelum tidur, Changmin mengirim sms pada Jonghyun yang lain. Yang ini pasti bener, masa salah terus -_-

_to : Jonghyunnie_

_Jonghyun-ah, besok aku datang ya ke studio. Tenang, nanti aku bawain makanan, tapi bukan buatan Umma soalnya Umma lagi sibuk. Udah ya, aku mau tidur. Sampai ketemu besok~_

Saat Changmin akan merapatkan selimutnya, ternyata ada sms balasan dari Jonghyun.

_from : Jonghyun_

_Ne, hyung. Ne, gwenchana asal itu makanan, aku dan member CNBLUE lain pasti senang. Aku juga mau tidur, jalja~_

Setelah membaca balasan dari Jonghyun, Changmin pun memejamkan matanya untuk terjatuh ke dalam jurang mimpi.

Keesokan harinya sambil membawa sekotak pizza, Changmin datang ke studio milik Yonghwa.

"Annyeonghaseyo," sapa Changmin.

"Annyeonghaseyo, mari masuk Hyung!" jawab Yonghwa sambil membukakan pintu.

"Oiya, ini pizza untuk kalian. Untuk aku juga sih hahahahha," kata Changmin sambil tertawa nista.

"Chwang Hyung kebiasaan, nggak mau rugi deh!" protes Jonghyun.

"Ya kalo kamu protes sih nanti kalo kafe Umma buka, aku nggak bakal ngijinin kamu makan disitu, awas!" ancam Changmin.

"Chwang Hyung tega nih sama sepupu sendiri. Iya iya Hyung, gomawo ya pizzanya!" sahut Jonghyun.

"Ya udah, ayo kita latihan. Hyung mau ikut?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Boleh deh, udah lama ya aku nggak nge-band!" jawab Changmin.

"Gimana kalo Hyung main bass, Yonghwa Hyung vokal, Minhyuk drum, Jonghyun hyung main gitar. Aku makan pizza!" usul Jungshin sambil mengangkat kotak pizza.

"Usul yang bagus, nanti kita potong rambut Jungshin pas dia lagi tidur yuk!" sahut Yonghwa dengan nada mengancam.

"Hehehe ani Hyung, ani," cengir Jungshin.

Lalu mereka pun mulai berlatih.

**[Jonghyun] Stabirabi rapststabira, you're my love..**

"Hah ! Lagu ini kan.." pikir Changmin. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menyerobot mic Yonghwa.

**gin bameul jam mot irunda  
geurinda tto nan nan nan nan  
oneuldo nunmul chamabonda  
han sum swieobonda **

**I can't fall asleep in this long night  
I draw you out again  
Today, I hold back tears yet again  
I let out a sigh **

Melihat Changmin bernyanyi, Yonghwa hanya bisa tercengang. Pertama, karena mic nya diambil paksa. Kedua, suara Changmin melengking banget! Tapi Yonghwa hanya bisa membiarkan Changmin tenggelam dalam nyanyiannya.

**nappeun saranga  
bulleodo daedabdo eobtda (daedabdo eobseo)  
jabeuryeo aewonhaedo  
naengjeonghage doraseonda (doraseonda)**

**nappeun saranga yeongicheoreom  
tteonaganda (tteonaganeun neo)  
son ppeodeo jababwado  
eoneusae neon tteonaganda nal**

**My bad love,  
I call you but there's no answer  
(no answer)  
I beg to hold on to you but **

**you coldly turn away (turn away)**

**My bad love, you are leaving  
like vapor (you are leaving)  
I extend my hand to hold you but  
at some point, you already left me..**

**[CNBLUE - Still in Love]**

Changmin menyelesaikan nyanyiannya dan memikirkan Kyuhyun yang sedang pergi dengan Sungmin. Tadinya ia berniat untuk mengajak Kyuhyun pergi karena Ummanya dan Umma Kyuhyun pergi ke reuni SMA dan para Appa sedang pergi main golf. Namun ternyata saat sampai di gerbang rumah Kyuhyun, kekecewaan menyambutnya. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan sayang lalu mengecup bibirnya. Changmin lalu pergi sambil menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu takut untuk mengakui perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Menyalahkan takdir yang mempertemukan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Menyalahkan hatinya yang terlalu terlalu haus akan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Sambil memakan pizzanya yang ia bawa untuk CNBLUE, ia merenung, sedangkan Yonghwa, Jonghyun, Jungshin dan Minhyuk hanya bisa memandang Changmin dengan penuh tanya. Namun setelah sadar, mereka cepat mengambil potongan pizza lain, sebelum Changmin menghabiskannya.

"Kadang kupikir takdir itu sakit, Kyu. Kamu tahu, hatiku tak terima saat kulihat kau mengecup bibir Sungmin. Namun jika cinta artinya bahagia saat dirimu bahagia, aku akan mencoba bertahan, Kyu.." kata Changmin dalam hati.

TBC

**qyu said : ini chap 4 nyaaa :)) well, mau ngejelasin kalo slightnya disini Amber ama Jonghyun SHINee itu sepupuan, mukanya mirip kan :p terus member CNBLUE itu sepupuan dari berbagai pihak sama Changmin. Belum terlalu ada konflik ya, emang di chap ini aku belum terlalu berfokus ke Changkyu, tapi jangan khawatir, aku berusaha bikin konflik dari chap depan :D **

**semoga kalian nggak bosen baca dan review yaaa, semoga reviewers bertambah biar aku tambah semangat XD**

Balasan review:

- riekyumidwife : hahaha, sesomplak aku yang bikin cerita ini kayaknya :)) gomawo juga udah review XD

- FiWonKyu0201 : ne, mereka semua keluarga yang harmonis walaupun para istri agak kejam :))

- Jejekyu Red Sapphire : aku senang bisa menghibur XD

jeongmal gomawo untuk para reviewers, dan juga yang memfollow serta ngefavorite :) semoga kalian nggak kecewa dan jadi addict yaaa hehehe.

mind to give me a review again? :D


	5. Chapter 5

**title : Unreachable**

**Chapter : 5/...**

**Warning : Geje! Yaoi! GS! OOC! awas ketagihan :p (semoga)**

Sambil menunggu Heechul menjemputnya, Jaejoong memainkan piano kesayangannya yang berada di ruang tamu. Yunho hanya bisa duduk sambil memandang istri kesayangannya bermain piano.

"Pagi gini, udah ada pemandangan cantik BooJae main piano. Belum lagi nanti pergi sama Hankyung Hyung. Weekend yang indah!" pikir Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Sambil memainkan pianonya, mata Jaejoong memandang ke luar jendela. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan pemandangan yang membuat dirinya panik.

"Jiji!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari ke luar rumah.

Yunho yang terkejut berlari mengikuti Jaejoong ke luar rumah.

"Jiji-ya! Aniya, jangan kesana! Disana ada mawarnya!" seru Jaejoong panik.

"Hah tanaman BooJae! Semoga Jiji masih hidup setelah ini!" harap Yunho.

Jaejoong berlari mengejar Jiji dan mengangkatnya dengan lembut.

"Aigoo Jiji, bagaimana bisa kamu kesana, chagi? Disana ada mawarnya, nanti kamu terluka. Jiji, gwenchana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memeriksa Jiji dan mengabaikan Yunho yang sweatdropped.

"BooJae, waktu itu kamu kesumat banget kan sama aku, kenapa sama Jiji enggak?" protes Yunho.

"Yunnie bear, kamu Yunnie bukan Jiji," jawab Jaejoong sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Andwaeee," sahut Yunho dengan dramatis sambil berlutut di halaman. Dia nggak terima bisa kalah sama seekor kucing -.-

Changmin yang baru pulang dari studio CNBLUE pun melihat ayahnya yang sedang berlutut. Ia langsung mengambil gembor air dan membuat hujan buatan di atas kepala Yunho.

"Aigoo, kalian ini. Udah nggak usah lebay!" kata Jaejoong sambil berdiri di teras rumah.

"Umma nggak tersentuh apa? Padahal aku udah bikin hujan buatan!" protes Changmin.

"Appa juga jadi basah Min, ah gimana sih. Boo, gantiin bajuku yuk!" sahut Yunho jahil.

"Nggak Yun, aku tau kok maksud kamu. Udah ganti dulu, nanti sakit," tolak Jaejoong.

Tidak lama kemudian, Heechul pun datang.

"Aaah ne, Joongie yeoppo! Kamu pakai baju rancanganku, ne?" puji Heechul.

"Haha, jeongmal gomawo Eonnie. Ne, cocok kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, cocok sekali! Nanti aku buatkan lagi ne, jadi modelku lagi yaaa," kata Heechul.

"Bolehkah? Aaaaah saranghaeyo Eonnie!" kata Jaejoong sambil memeluk Heechul.

Setelah puas berpelukan, mereka pun menuju mobil Heechul.

"Noona, hati-hati. Jaga istriku, ne? Kalau ada apa-apa.." ucapan Yunho terputus karena deathglare Heechul.

"Kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku. Ne, have a nice day!" sambung Yunho.

Setelah Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya, mobil Heechul pun melaju.

Yunho pun pergi dari rumahnya untuk pergi bersama Hankyung, meninggalkan Changmin sendirian.

"Appa pergi.. Aku sendiri.." ratap Changmin. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Namun yang ada, Kyuhyun pergi bersama Sungmin.

Akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Jalan-jalan sendiri mungkin tidak masalah sesekali.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Changmin berjalan kaki. Pikirannya menerawang pada Kyuhyun. Sampai suatu saat..

"Itu.. Kyunnie kan? Kok ada namja yang kemarin lagi?" pikir Changmin.

Changmin pun mendekati Kyuhyun, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengamati keadaan terlebih dahulu.

"Minnie, jadi kau memilih ia daripada aku? Apa salahku Minnie, apa?" sahut Kyuhyun lirih.

"Tak ada alasan, Kyu. Aku memang lebih memilih Siwon. Mian Kyunnie, namun pilihanku takkan berubah," sahut Sungmin sambil menggandeng tangan Siwon.

"Jadi kau mengajakku kesini.. hanya untuk ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku lelah hidup dalam kebohongan. Aku lelah berpura-pura senang di hadapanmu, Kyu. Aku lelah dengan semuanya, mungkin ini memang harus berakhir sampai disini," jelas Sungmin.

"Tak bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan, Minnie?" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, ini sudah saatnya, Kyu. Carilah orang lain. Siwonnie, kajja!" ajak Sungmin.

"Bukankah dulu kita bahagia?" lirih Kyuhyun. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu!" sahut Siwon sambil mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Siwonnie?" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne Minnie, sebentar. Ada yang harus aku jelaskan!" jawab Siwon lalu kembali mengejar Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun sedang berlari, ia merasa ada yang memegang pergelangan tangannya, menutupinya dengan hoodie, dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ia sudah pergi. Kyunnie, gwenchana?" tanya Changmin sambil masih memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Changminnie.." lirih Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk Changmin erat.

"Gwenchana, Kyu. Jangan sok kuat di hadapanku. Aku tahu kau sakit Kyu, namun berjanjilah untuk membagi lukamu bersamaku.." jawab Changmin.

Dan semburat senja sore itu menjadi saksi. Saksi Sungmin yang menyakiti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang dicampakkan Sungmin. Dan Changmin yang selalu ada untuk Kyuhyun.

Jadi sebenarnya apakah yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?

_flashback:_

_Di malam saat Changmin melihat Kyuhyun tertawa dari balkon rumahnya, ternyata Kyuhyun sedang menelepon Sungmin._

_"Jadi besok kamu ngajak aku jalan? Jangan dibatalin lagi yaaa," ujar Kyuhyun._

_"Ne, tak usah khawatir, Kyu. Ada hal penting besok yang harus aku beritahukan," jawab Sungmin dari seberang sana._

_"Aah, aku jadi nggak sabar. Besok kita have fun, ne?"_

_"..."_

_"Ming? Masih disana kan?" _

_"Ne, aku tutup dulu ya, Kyu.."_

_"Ne, saranghae Minnie.."_

_Yang Kyuhyun tak sadari, Sungmin tak membalas perkataannya. Ia hanya terlalu senang karena Sungmin mengajaknya pergi, tak seperti biasanya. Dan akhirnya, kita tahu apa maksud Sungmin. Di pagi hari ketika Changmin melihat Kyuhyun begitu bahagia dengan Changmin, itu menjadi pagi terakhir hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebagai sepasang kekasih. Roda kehidupan memang berputar begitu cepat, dan dunia ini terlalu picik untuk tertebak. Sungmin mempertemukan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon di tempat tujuan mereka. Sungmin lebih memilih Siwon daripada Kyuhyun. Mengabaikan semua perasaan Kyuhyun dan retaknya hati Kyuhyun. Cinta memang terkadang kejam jika kita memberikannya pada orang yang salah. Namun apa cinta bisa disalahkan? Manusia tak bisa mengatur perasaannya. Hati yang memilih. Akibatnya, harus ada pihak yang tersakiti. _

**_Dark and lightless (since the day you left)  
Dark and lightless (since the day you dumped me)  
Since the day you left me  
I have died a little_**

**[Super Junior – Daydream]****_  
_**  
Saat malam tiba, Changmin mengantar Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya. Saat sampai di depan rumahnya, Kyuhyun masih menunduk sedih.

"Kyu, jangan gini dong. Kalo Hee Ahjumma nuntut aku gara-gara bikin anaknya sedih gimana?" ujar Changmin berusaha menghibur Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana, Min. Nan gwenchana.." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.." panggil Changmin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya balas menatap Changmin.

"Dengar. Aku nggak janji bisa menyembuhkan lukamu, tapi aku janji aku akan selalu ada di saat kau butuh penopang, aku akan selalu ada untukmu membagi lukamu, aku nggak janji bisa membawa senyummu kembali, tapi aku janji aku akan selalu ada untuk tempatmu bersandar saat menangis," ucap Changmin tulus.

"Gomawo Min, kamu berharga banget buat hidup aku.." kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Changmin.

Changmin memeluk balik sosok Kyuhyun erat.

"Kamu sahabat terbaik aku, Min.. Aku nggak tau bakal gimana kalo nggak ada kamu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum lirih saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sahabat? Hanya sahabat. Satu kata yang harusnya membahagiakan namun karena perasaan yang berbeda, kata itu berubah menjadi menyakitkan.

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun lalu menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Nah, masuklah Kyu. Kau butuh istirahat," ujar Changmin.

"Jeongmal gomawo Minnie," Kyuhyun berkata sebelum menutup pintu mobil Changmin.

"Aku pulaaaaang," ucap Changmin sambil memasuki ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Minnie, itu ada kue di dalam kulkas, tadi Umma beli.." ucapan Jaejoong terputus karena Changmin memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Jung Jaejoong, saranghaeyoo!" ucap Changmin sambil memeluk Ummanya.

"Main peluk-peluk istri orang aja kamu!" kata Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ih Appa pelit!" protes Changmin yang diabaikan Yunho.

Memang susah ya jadi yeoja cantik satu-satunya di rumah, diperebutkan para namja, apalagi itu ternyata suami dan anakmu sendiri -.-

"Minnie jangan iseng! Yunnie jangan lebay! Kalian nggak bisa ya nggak ribut kalo di rumah?" protes Jaejoong.

"Eh Appa pake tindikan lagi ya? Keren Appa!" puji Changmin.

"Ne, Appa memang keren. Makanya Ummamu mau juga kkk~" cengir Yunho.

Dari kejadian ini kita tahu bahwa yang menurunkan cengiran Changmin itu adalah Yunho *fakta apa -.-

"Aku pake tindikan juga ah!" kata Changmin.

"Nggak usah, Min. Maksud kamu pengen jadi keren kan? Kayak gitu aja tadi udah meluk-meluk Kyuhyun di mobil kan?" celetuk Jaejoong jahil.

"Umma kok tau sih? Ih Umma ngintip ya!" tuduh Changmin.

"Kalian aja yang keasyikan sampe nggak sadar kalo Umma sama Hee Ahjumma di depan mobil kalian. Kamu udah jadian sama Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Jadian apanya, aku lagi nenangin dia yang diputusin pacarnya juga!" bela Changmin.

"Nah Min! Itu kesempatan bagus! Gimana kalo kamu pedekate ama Kyu! Han Ahjussi juga pasti mendukung Min! Gampang kan, nggak kayak Appa yang harus tarung dulu sama Harabojimu itu!" kata Yunho.

"Ya itu nasib aja Yun, suruh siapa ngedeketin aku terus ngaku jadi ketua klub Hapkido. Ya iyalah diajak tarung!" jawab Jaejoong acuh.

"Boo.. Kamu tega ngeliat aku babak belur?" sahut Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Nggak kok, Yunnie Bear. Kamu tau kan aku nangis sambil meluk Umma pas kamu dipukul Appa?" jelas Jaejoong lalu mencium bibir Yunho sekilas.

"Mataku iritasi.. mataku! Aku harus menyelamatkan diri!" kata Changmin dramatis lalu berlari ke dapur.

"Bilang aja kamu mau buka kulkas kan, Minnie? Dikiranya Umma nggak tau apa, Umma tau kamu kan nggak cuma setahun dua tahun, tapi sembilan belas tahun! Untung Umma nggak bosen liat kamu tiap hari juga," celetuk Jaejoong sadis.

"Okey Umma, terserah. Yang penting aku nggak ngeliat adegan iritasi itu!" kata Changmin sambil membuka kulkas.

"Okey Min, Umma juga terserah! Tapi kamu jangan ngabisin stok belanjaan Umma ya!" kata Jaejoong.

"Okey Umma, tinggal belanja lagi aja kali," kata Changmin.

"Udah, nonton TV aja yuk Boo, ayo ayo.." sahut Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong ke depan TV.

Setelah bosan merampok harta karun di kulkas (bukan bosan, tapi habis), akhirnya Changmin pergi ke kamarnya, dan seperti biasa menyempatkan diri untuk melihat jendela kamar Kyuhyun dari balkon kamarnya. Kamar itu terlihat gelap.

Tanpa Changmin sadari, dari balkon rumahnya yang lain pun Kyuhyun melihat Changmin.

"Dia selalu begitu, pasti memastikan bagaimana keadaanku," pikir Kyuhyun. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya.

***sudut pandang ponsel (apaan ini istilahnya -_-) dari hpnya Changmin aja ya. Aku nggak ngintipin hpnya Kyuhyun sih hehehe.**

_from : Gaemgyu_

_aku nggak di kamar, kamu nyariin?_

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Changmin untuk membalas sms Kyuhyun. Bagi Changmin, segala yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun adalah nomor satu, tapi posisi nomor satu di hati Changmin berganti-ganti antara Kyuhyun dan makanan -_-

_to : Gaemgyu_

_kamu baik-baik aja kan? kamu harus baik-baik aja._

Setelah membacanya, Kyuhyun membalas sms Changmin.

_from : Gaemgyu_

_aku janji suatu hari nanti aku akan baik-baik aja. Aku cuma butuh waktu._

Melihat balasan sms dari Kyuhyun, Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis.

_to : Gaemgyu_

_aku ngerti kok. _

Kyuhyun mulai merasa kedinginan. Ia pun membalas lagi sms dari Changmin. Dinginnya malam takkan sedingin hati Changmin bila tanpamu, Kyu.

_from : Gaemgyu_

_ne, sekarang masuklah. di balkon dingin._

Changmin sebenarnya berharap untuk berlari sekarang dan memeluk Kyuhyun, namun itu tak mungkin untuk saat ini. Maka ia hanya bisa membalas sms Kyuhyun..

_to : Gaemgyu_

_aniyo, kau juga tidurlah. jangan memperparah dirimu, Kyu. _

Kyuhyun kedinginan, namun hatinya masih terasa sakit. Andai saja rasa dingin malam itu dapat memulihkan hatinya.. Kyuhyun hanya ingin terbebas dari rasa sakit itu, sebentar saja.

_from : Gaemgyu_

_Ani Min, aku masih mau disini. Aku masih ingin melihat bintang._

Changmin hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan, bahkan mungkin ia terlalu mengerti. Understand a thing too much can hurt you so much. Hati Changmin sakit melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Jemarinya mulai menari di atas layar ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan..

_to : Gaemgyu_

_Kamu tau bintang Sirius? Walaupun gelap, dia selalu bersinar. Ialah bintang paling terang di langit malam. Yang namanya bintang itu nggak boleh redup, Kyu. Kamu adalah bintang untuk orang-orang yang sayang kamu. Sekarang istirahat, aku nggak nerima penolakan._

.. dan ternyata pesan yang Changmin kirim sangatlah ampuh untuk membuat Kyuhyun menyerah.

_from : Gaemgyu_

_Cerewet! Ne, jalja. Gomawo, Minnie._

Changmin tak membalas pesan Kyuhyun. Sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, ia melihat sekilas ke arah langit.

"..dan kamulah Sirius di langit malamku, Kyu. Sirius tak akan dan tak boleh redup," batin Changmin.

**_I want to become the wind and envelop you in my arms  
and fly to the world you're in  
because I want to see you, I want to see you  
I'll be waiting, I'll be waiting.._**

**[DBSK – Wasurenaide]**

Jika saja Changmin bisa, mungkin sekarang ia akan memeluk Kyuhyun dan menenangkannya dalam tidurnya. Hanya saja, mungkin kali ini belum saatnya. Menunggu saat yang tepat memang menyakitkan. Namun setiap penantian pasti akan terjawab, asalkan kita sabar menanti, karena waktu akan selalu datang untuk menjawab dan menyembuhkan setiap luka.

**TBC **

**qyu said : nah ini chap 5! makin gejekah? Yang request banyak Changkyu nya gimana nih? hehehe. Semoga kalian nggak bosen dan kecewa sama tulisan aku. Well, buat ntar kayaknya bakal agak lama update karena aku lagi sibuk buat tanggal 7 Juli. Ada manggung angklung di luar pulau, jadi sibuk latihan dan jadi humas plus marketing. Udah ada bahan untuk Unreachable selanjutnya dan Arisan! juga sih, cuma belum sempet ngetik. Ada yang nanya kenapa Sungmin ama Siwon selingkuhnya? Tenang, tunggu chap berikutnya. Hehehe. Nah, ditunggu banget reviewnya, aku ngehargain banget kalian yang ngefollow, ngefavorite, dan ngereview. Review kalian beneran semangat buat aku ^^~ jadi semoga makin kesana makin banyak review yaaah. **

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah ngefollow, favorite, dan review. Your support is such an immortal spirit for me, guys :]**

Balasan review chap 4..

- anne : hahaha aku jangan didemo! ini Changkyu sudah muncul XD

- wonkyufa : maksudnya purist apa ya? -_- kalo maksudnya putus, udah putus kok tuh. heheheh X)

- riekyumidwife : iyaaa galau melulu nih, banyak cobaannya. Udah dibanyakin disini Changkyunya :D

- FiWonKyu0201 : adududuh anarkis nih jambak Sungmin :)) iya nih, masih harus berjuang ya Changminnya untuk dapetin Kyu :)

- Jejekyu Red Sapphire : iya, untung hatinya Changmin kuat ya :]

- Vic89 : iyaaa selalu semangat ! Changmin bakal terus semangat kok X)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Unreachable**

**Chapter : 6/...**

**Warning : OOC! Yaoi! (2min, Changkyu) , Genderswitch (all uke except Kyuhyun and Taemin)**

Pagi itu Kyuhyun terbangun. Tadinya ia merasa baik-baik saja namun ketika ia mengingat kejadia kemarin, ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ada yang dirampas paksa dari dalam hatinya.

_"Carilah orang lain, Kyu.."_

_"..aku lelah hidup dalam kebohongan.."_

_"Pilihanku takkan berubah.."_

_"Semua harus berakhir.." _

"Berakhir.. berakhir.." gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

Ia sadar bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir, apalagi dengan Sungmin yang sekarang sudah bersama Siwon.

Lamunannya terpecah dengan teriakan ummanya yang seketika mengguncangkan pendengarannya.

"Kyunnie! Bangun! Ayo cepat bersiap, kamu masih libur kuliah kan? Ikut umma ke rumah Key ahjumma!" teriak Heechul dari lantai bawah.

"Berisik umma ah! Ajak appa aja kenapa sih?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Kamu yang berisik! Emang nggak boleh ngajak anak sendiri? Changminnie juga ikut kok katanya. Udah cepet mandi!"

"Aigoo.." ujar Hankyung sambil memijat kepalanya yang pusing karena teriakan anak dan istrinya.

"Umma berisik!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"MANDI NGGAK!" ancam Heechul.

"Aigoo yeobo.." keluh Hankyung.

"Mian ya Hannie, abisnya aku nggak bisa nyamperin Kyuhyun. Kalo nanti jus mangga aku gagal gimana?" kata Heechul yang ternyata masih membuat jus dari satu jam yang lalu -.-

Ngupas mangganya slow motion.. Motonginnya slow motion.. Belum nakar gula.. Bahkan rasa dan kesuksesan jus itu dipertanyakan.

"Masih buat jus lah.. Buat jus aja ribet.." batin Hankyung.

"Kamu nggak ngejelekin aku kan? Kamu mikir aku ribet kan? Awas ya kalo bener," ancam Heechul.

"Ah aniyo yeobo.. Mana mungkin aku berpikir begitu," kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum paksa.

**15 menit kemudian..**

"Tan Kyuhyun! Mandi!" kata Heechul dari dapur.

"Neeeee," jawab Kyuhyun malas.

Tahu anaknya malas mandi, dengan masih membawa pisau dari dapur, Heechul naik ke lantai atas.

"Kyunnie.." panggil Heechul.

"Ne, aku mandi.." kata Kyuhyun tanpa sadar akan bahaya yang mengancamnya. Dia masih dengan santai berguling di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Mandi!" kata Heechul tepat dari pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Eh umma, hehehe," cengir Kyuhyun.

"Ya udah sana! Apa mau umma mandiin?" ancam Heechul.

"Idih ogah! Lagian umma mau ngebunuh anak sendiri apa? Bawa-bawa pisau gitu.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Umma lagi bikin jus di dapur," jelas Heechul.

"Mwo? Bikin racun?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jus," kata Heechul.

"Ne, racun," kata Kyuhyun.

"Udah sana!" ujar Heechul sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"Ah ne, ne.." kata Kyuhyun sebelum ratu iblis yang ada di dalam diri ummanya bangkit. Apa kamu nggak sadar kamu pangeran iblis, Kyu? -_-

Setelah selesai mandi, Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ada pesan yang masuk di ponselnya.

_from : Changminnie tiang_

_Segala akhir adalah awal yang baru. Semangat :)_

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul. Changmin memang sangat mengerti dirinya. Bahkan, sebenarnya Changmin mengerti dirimu lebih dari dirimu sendiri, Kyu.

Setelah semuanya siap, Heechul, Kyuhyun, Jaejoong, dan Changmin memasuki mobil Changmin untuk berangkat ke rumah Key.

"Nah, hati-hati ne, Minnie. Awas, jangan sampai istri appa kenapa-kenapa.." pesan Yunho protektif.

"Terus appa seneng kalo anak appa kenapa-kenapa?" balas Changmin.

"Udah-udah, Yunnie ke kantor sana. Bekalnya ada di atas meja makan ne?" sahut Jaejoong.

"Ne!" jawab Yunho semangat.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Onew ne, karena harus meeting jadinya aku nggak bisa datang.." jelas Hankyung.

"Ah ne, kalau begitu kami berangkat!" pamit Heechul.

Setengah jam kemudian, tibalah mereka di rumah Key. Changmin terlihat sibuk dengan membawa makanan buatan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang menenteng botol berisi jus (menurut Kyuhyun itu botol berisi racun) buatan Heechul.

"Ah ne mari silakan masuk.." sapa Onew.

"Kibummie sudah datang?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne noona, dia ada di kamarnya. Kalau Key sih di ruang makan, sedang menata meja.." jelas Onew.

"Eh Su-ie! Kapan datang?" panggil Jaejoong.

"Ah baru saja.. Kajja kita bantu menata meja!" ajak Junsu.

Sementara para umma menata meja, para anak sibuk mengobrol.

"Aigoo.. Kasihan, Taemin tak bisa datang.." ejek Changmin.

"Ne, keluarga Yesung ahjussi masih liburan di rumah orangtuanya Yesung ahjussi.." jawab Minho.

Saat mereka sibuk mengobrol, sesosok yeoja terlihat turun dari lantai atas. Dengan rambut hitamnya yang lurus sebahu dan dress putih dengan corak bunga-bunga pink, ia terlihat sangat cantik.

"Oppadeul?" panggilnya.

"Kibummie?" jawab Changmin heran.

"Changminnie oppa, bogoshippeo!" kata Kibum lalu memeluk Changmin.

"Aigoo, Kibummie sekarang jadi tambah cantik ne? Kamu bagaikan bunga yang tumbuh di taman, menambah keindahan dunia.." kata Minho.

"Dia beneran mirip Yoochun.." batin para yeoja yang ada di dapur yang mendengar kata-kata Minho.

"Kibummie nggak kangen sama aku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kangen oppa! Apalagi sejak aku sekolah terus kuliah di luar negeri.." ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum.

Kibum, Taemin, Minho, Changmin dan Kyuhyun berteman sejak kecil. Kibum yang terkenal pendiam pun manjanya sering keluar jika sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya ini. Apalagi dirinya yang seumur dengan Taemin membuat dirinya sangat akur dengan Taemin. Minho, Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang berusia lebih tua dari Kibum pun tidak masalah jika Kibum bermanja-manja dengan mereka.

"Makanya jangan kepinteran, hehehe," ejek Kyuhyun.

"Ih oppa ini.. Eh Minho oppa baik-baik aja kan sama Taeminnie?" tanya Kibum.

"Ah ne, sayang dia nggak bisa datang," jawab Minho.

"Eh namjachingu aku juga mau datang lho oppadeul, hihihi," cengir Kibum.

"Kamu nggak bilang kalo udah punya namjachingu?" protes Changmin sambil merangkul Kibum.

"Kenapa? Oppa cemburu ya?" goda Kibum.

"Aniya, maksudnya jadi selama kamu di luar negeri, kita bisa mengawasi namjachingumu itu.. Jadi dia nggak akan bisa macem-macem kalo lagi ditinggal sama uri yeodongsaeng yang yeoppo ini," jelas Changmin.

"Ah aku yakin dia nggak macem-macem kok, oppa.." jawab Kibum.

"Annyeong haseyo.." sahut seseorang dari pintu depan.

"Ah dia datang! Ayo oppadeul aku kenalin sama namjachinguku!" sahut Kibum semangat.

"Ah ne.." jawab mereka bertiga.

Dan apa yang mereka temukan menambah keterkejutan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Siwon pun sama terkejutnya dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Changmin yang menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun pasti sedih, langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke sampingnya.

"Kamu kan.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Oppa mengenal Siwonnie oppa?" tanya Kibum.

Tak tega untuk merusak suasana, Changmin langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Ah aniya, dia mirip dengan seseorang yang waktu itu bertemu kami di Myeongdong.." jelas Changmin.

"Hihihi, kalau begitu mungkin banyak yang mirip dengan Siwonnie oppa ya?" kata Kibum.

"Ah ne, Choi Siwon imnida.." kata Siwon sambil membungkukkan badan.

Kyuhyun tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Bayangkan, kemarin ia bertemu Siwon dan ia adalah namjachingunya mantan yeojachingu Kyuhyun. Namun sekarang, yang ia temukan Siwon adalah namjachingu dari seorang Lee Kibum. Kyuhyun cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengacaukan suasana. Dan untungnya, Changmin bersikap protektif terhadapnya dengan menarik Kyuhyun untuk selalu berada di dekatnya, menghalangi Siwon yang selalu mencoba untuk berbicara pada Kyuhyun.

Saat sedang mengambil makanan, Changmin bertanya kepada Kibum.

"Bummie, kamu sudah lama pacaran sama Siwon?" tanya Changmin.

"Ne, sejak high school. Bedanya, Siwonnie oppa seumur dengan Changmin oppa. Dia seniorku di high school dulu di London. Lalu setelah lulus, ia melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul, sedangkan aku masih di London.." jelas Kibum.

"Berarti dia selingkuh sama Sungmin, hmm.." pikir Changmin.

"Changminnie oppa kenapa?" tanya Kibum.

"Aniya.. Kibummie, dengar oppa. Kalau ternyata namjachingumu itu berbuat macam-macam, putuskan dia ne? Cari namja lain!" kata Changmin.

"Kenapa memangnya oppa?" kata Kibum heran.

"Aniya, oppa hanya ingin kamu bersama namja yang pantas denganmu, arra?"

"Ne, arasseo.." jawab Kibum.

Melihat Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, Changmin dengan sigap berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Siwon.

"Heh Choi, ada yang harus kamu jelaskan padaku," sahut Changmin sinis.

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Siwon.

"Urusannya? Aku sahabat sekaligus namjachingu Kyuhyun. Kamu berani menyakitinya, aku akan menyakitimu lebih dari itu," ancam Changmin. Namjachingu? Iya, Changmin mengaku sebagai namjachingu Kyuhyun agar Siwon tak bebas mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Namjachingu?" tanya Siwon sinis.

"Jangan bandingkan Kyuhyun dengan dirimu. Dia bersamaku setelah Sungmin memutuskannya. Kamu? Kibummie di luar negeri lalu kamu malah bersama yeoja lain disini. Aku bisa saja mengungkapkannya pada Kibummie, dia pasti lebih percaya padaku daripada denganmu. Dia mengenalku sejak kecil dan menganggapku oppanya," jelas Changmin.

"Neo.. Baiklah," ucap Siwon pasrah.

"Baiklah, kutunggu besok di kafe T pukul 10.00 . Ingat, ini hanya menjadi urusan kita," kata Changmin.

"Baiklah, aku pasti datang," kata Siwon.

Lalu Siwon pun pergi menemui Kibum yang sedang mengobrol dengan para umma.

"Changminnie? Waeyo? Muka kamu serius banget.." tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, nan gwenchana," jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Beneran nih?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. jangan khawatir ya?" kata Changmin sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Mereka semakin dekat ne?" ujar Heechul yang melihat dari kejauhan.

"Ah ne.. Eonnie tau nggak Kyuhyun baru putus dari pacarnya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tau kok, apalagi melihat Kyuhyun murung dari kemarin. Makanya dia kuajak kesini. Untunglah dia putus dengan si Sungmin itu, memang yeoja itu tak pantas bersama Kyuhyunnie," jelas Heechul pada Jaejoong. Memang, insting seorang ibu itu ya..

**Keesokan harinya, Kafe T, 10.00**

"Kamu beneran datang ya, ternyata?" kata Changmin.

"Pria sejati selalu menepati janji," ucap Siwon.

"Pria sejati mana yang berselingkuh dari yeojachingunya yang sedang ada di luar negeri?" sindir Changmin.

"Ah sudahlah, lalu apa yang mau kau jelaskan?" tanya Changmin setelah melihat Siwon terdiam.

"Jadi begini. Aku nggak tau kalau Sungmin ternyata sudah mempunyai namjachingu. Aku sadar aku sudah menyakiti Bummie, namun siapa tahu kan kalau Bummie juga mempunyai namjachingu lagi disana?" kata Siwon.

"Lalu kamu pikir Bummie bakal melakukan hal yang sama? Rendah sekali pikiranmu," sinis Changmin.

"Aku nggak bisa lepas dari jeratan kecantikan Sungmin. Aku baru menyadari aku salah setelah Sungmin mempertemukanku dengan Kyuhyun. Disitu juga aku sadar aku telah menyakiti Bummie.. Aku mencoba mengejar Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya, namun sampai saat ini, aku belum bisa melakukannya. Ditambah lagi kamu yang menghalang-halangi," jawab Siwon.

"Aku menghalangi karena itu semua udah nggak ngaruh apa-apa kalo kamu lakuin juga. Apalagi kalo kamu masih mempertahankan Sungmin," ucap Changmin.

"Aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun mengerti," elak Siwon.

"Apa hubungannya dengan dia ngerti atau nggak? Apa itu bakal nyembuhin lukanya, ngilangin kekecewaannya? Apa itu bisa ngeganti pancaran matanya dari sendu jadi bahagia saat inget Sungmin?" ujar Changmin pada Siwon.

Dan saat itu, Siwon menyadari bahwa namja yang berada di depannya ini memang benar-benar tulus pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini semua nggak harus terjadi. Mengenai perpisahan Kyuhyun sama Sungmin, mungkin ini memang jalannya. Tapi untuk kamu, pilihlah antara Kibum dan Sungmin.." ucap Changmin bijak.

"Untuk saat ini, aku belum bisa milih.." ujar Siwon.

"Pilihlah, kalo memang kamu merasa pria sejati. Aku nggak akan ngungkapin semuanya sama Kibum kalo kamu bisa memilih. Aku pergi, semuanya biar aku yang bayar," ucap Changmin, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih duduk termenung di kursinya.

Dan saat Changmin meninggalkan Siwon, Siwon menyadari. Betapa egoisnya dia. Betapa dewasa dan tulusnya Changmin melindungi Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu.. aku akan memilih," batin Siwon.

TBC

**qyu said : yeah akhirnya update juga! Hahaha. akhirnya setelah sekian lama.. ada yang nunggu FF inikah? hahaha. Disini Minho anak Yoosu, Taemin anak Yewook, Kibum anak Onkey. Kenapa begitu? Pengen aja hahaha. Taemin sekali-sekali ganti orangtua *plakk. Terus siapa ya kira-kira yang dipilih Siwon..**

**Yap, semoga kalian suka ya? Semoga nggak bosen. Oya, selamat Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir batin ^^~**

**Aku seneng banget, gomawo buat kalian yang udah review, ngefave, ngefollow.. baca notif ada yg ngereview di e-mail itu rasanya senangnya :))**

balasan review chapter kemarin..

- wonkyufa : wah jangan galau, aku juga galau deh kalo gitu X) iya semoga cepat bersatu ya :)

- anne : sirius itu bintang paling terang di rasi bintang apa gitu. makanya yang di film Harpot ada tokoh namanya Sirius Black soalnya filosofi namanya adalah dia bintang paling terang di langit malam.. (loh jadi kesana) :))

- Kim Eun Sob : iya, untung aja dia orangnya sabar :))

- Vic89 : hahaha Yunjae sih selalu modus :)) iya nih, kesempatan buat Chwang :D

- FiWonKyu0201 : hahaha ne, ini udah lanjut :) udah ada kemajuan kan? ;;)

- Jejekyu Red Sapphire : hahaa, ini kayanya authornya yg gombal -_- *plakk

- riekyumidwife : ne, gomawo juga udah review. Udah kejawab kan apakan Siwon naksir Kyu? Hehehe.

Yap, selamat membaca dan semoga nggak kecewa dengan chap ini :D


End file.
